Osananijimi, Daisuki!
by N and S and F
Summary: Semua siswa tahu siapa tokoh utama harem para pemuda Kunugigaoka. Bukan Chiba yang lebih mirip protagonis game dewasa, bukan Maehara atau Sakakibara casanova, bukan juga Gakushuu atau Isogai yang penuh karisma, tapi Karma./"Di sini gak ada osananajimi. Genre harem itu butuh osananajimi. Minimal teman pertama, deh."/Warning: Banyak italic./Not-really-NagiKaru?


Nagisa harusnya curiga saat Rio menawarinya traktiran _sushi_. Apalagi si pirang memberi tawarannya itu dengan seulas senyum yang sangat _fishy_. Benar-benar patut dicurigai.

Sayang sekali, Nagisa terlalu baik hati. Ia tidak mau _su'udzon_ meski sudah punya bukti di masa lalu pernah berulang kali dikerjai. Akibatnya kan jadi begini.

Dengan wajah manisnya tanpa emosi dan mata biru yang sedatar ikan mati, daftar di tangannya ia susuri.

 **AKABANE KARMA DAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA HAREMNYA**

—tertulis dengan _sparkly gel pen_ merah jambu di atas putih. Pulpennya Rio yang meminjami. Pulpen hitam merk termurah yang biasa Nagisa pakai tintanya habis tadi pagi. Terpaksalah ia memakai ini.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam upaya menenangkan diri. Plus menabahkan hati.

Bisa-bisanya dia diperas—bukan, disogok?—Rio untuk melakukan investigasi pada kawannya sendiri. Nagisa hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, moga-moga Karma tidak mengamuk saat nanti mengetahui.

 **OXDXC**

 **Osananajimi, Daisuki! by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **multiple**_ **/Karma, harem genre,** _ **canon divergence**_ **?**

 **OXDXC**

Semua siswa tahu siapa tokoh utama harem para pemuda Kunugigaoka. Bukan Chiba yang lebih mirip protagonis game dewasa, bukan Maehara atau Sakakibara _casanova_ , bukan juga Gakushuu atau Isogai yang penuh karisma, tapi Karma.

Ya, Karma. Si setan merah, preman sekolah, pembuat masalah, kau taulah. Tidak tahunya banyak yang ingin mendengar pemuda satu ini mendesah.

Nagisa tidak habis pikir kenapa—bukannya iri, ya. Nagisa sih senang-senang saja dia bukan pusat perhatian _seme_ mesum di sekolah (atau dimana saja), tapi berhubung Karma itu teman baiknya, dia merasa iba.

Yang lebih aneh adalah fakta bahwa mengenai keberadaan harem ini, Karma tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hidup bahagia, merasa damai dan aman sentosa, seolah-olah di sudut yang tak tertangkap kamera atau lorong gelap yang sulit terdeteksi mata tidak ada pemuda jahat yang hendak mengapa-apakan dirinya. Oke itu hiperbola. Tapi tetap saja.

Nagisa pernah **TIDAK SENGAJA** (percayalah, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja, dikiranya itu _shounen manga_ Sugino yang nyasar ke meja tetangga) membaca sebuah _manga yaoi_ dimana si _uke_ yang juga merupakan tokoh utama punya 'teman biasa' sewaktu SMA, tapi sewaktu dewasa, terkuaklah fakta bahwa sang teman terobsesi padanya, sampai menyadap apartemennya!

Kurang serem apa.

Mana Karma tinggal jauh dari orangtua, pula. Hobinya keliaran di kota dan mencari gara-gara—kalau ia sampai hilang, secara logika mungkin orang akan bertanya-tanya, tapi sebatas itu saja. Nagisa dulu sampai bermimpi buruk Karma diculik salah satu teman sekolah mereka, dibius hingga si surai merah terkulai lemah dalam gendongan tokoh antagonis jahat yang tertawa gila 'HAAAHAHAHA'. Efek petir menyambar di tengah hujan.

Begitu bangun dari tidurnya, Nagisa membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik keluar sebuah gaun yang pernah diberikan sang bunda. Gaunnya berwarna merah muda dan modelnya seperti gaun wanita di Regency Era. _Sepertinya cocok dipakai Karma._

Semenit setelahnya, Nagisa mencuci muka. Hari itu ia pergi ke sekolah membawa sekotak besar susu stroberi yang kemudian ia berikan pada Karma. Karma dengan bahagia menerima. Lalu memiringkan kepala bertanya ini untuk apa. Nagisa menolak menjawabnya.

...eh, kok malah nostalgia. Melenceng dari topik, pula.

Tapi begitulah. Karma banyak yang suka, dan yang menyukainya itu sesama pemuda. Nakamura Rio dan segelintir _fujoshi_ kelas 3-E lainnya kemudian bersatu dalam upaya memeras Nagisa agar si surai biru mau menyelidiki para anggota harem Karma. Kata Rio sih buat iseng aja.

("Tapi kenapa harus aku..."

"Habis Karma kan _baik_ sama kamu."

"Tapi Okuda- _san_ juga-!"

"Na~gi~sa~! Kamu tega mengumpakan Okuda ke kawanan serigala?"

' _...terus kamu tega gitu ngumpanin aku. Okeh_ fine _, siapa juga sih kamu._ ')

Yah, tidak apa-apa, lah. Nagisa juga tidak akan tega kalau alternatifnya hanya Okuda. Biar Nagisa saja. Toh dia memang ahli mengumpulkan data. Kalaupun datanya bukan tentang guru gurita, tapi tentang cowok-cowok yang suka dengan Karma, tidak masalah.

.

.

 **1\. Attractive New Student: Horibe Itona**

"Memangnya Itona- _kun_ ganteng ya?" adalah pertanyaan yang ingin Nagisa ajukan. Tapi karena belum niat bertemu dewa kematian, lekas ia mengganti pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa menyukai Karma- _kun_?"

Itona mengerjapkan mata. Pada umumnya orang akan panik dan gelagapan kalau mendadak ditanya tentang orang yang mereka suka.

Berbeda dengan Itona. Ia hanya menerawang, mode _flashback_ menjelaskan.

 _Hari itu hari pertama Itona bersekolah. Ia sudah siap bertemu dengan sang kakak dan memintanya bertanggungjawab mengasuhnya setelah ditinggal orangtua._

 _Dengan kerennya, ia_ _ **mendobrak dinding**_ _kelas 3-E tempat kakaknya bekerja._

 _Kenapa dinding? Karena menurut Itona, mendobrak pintu itu terlalu_ mainstream _._

 _Lanjut._

 _Kemunculan Itona yang begitu tiba-tiba jelas membuat Koro-_ sensei _kaget luar biasa, "_ Otouto _?!" dijeritkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Itona tidak peduli meski anak-anak kelas 3-E di sana tampak sulit percaya kalau ia dan guru mereka bersaudara. Lagipula kan Koro-_ sensei _selalu pakai kostum gurita menutup muka, wajar saja mereka tampak jauh berbeda._

 _Baru saat Itona hendak membuka suara, pandangan matanya bertumbuk dengan Karma._

 _Dan Itona berani bersumpah, pada saat yang sama telinganya menangkap dendangan lagu India, entah dari mana._

(Nagisa mengalihkan mata, tidak berani bilang itu _ringtone_ ponselnya yang disabotase Karma.)

 _Tapi pandangan semata—oh maaf, permainan kata tidak sengaja—tidak akan cukup mengalihkan perhatian Itona, apalagi sampai membuatnya terpesona. Tidak, aura kuat Karma-lah yang pertama menarik Itona. Kedua adalah saat Karma dengan senyum kriptik bertanya bagaimana Itona sampai tidak basah meski ia tidak tampak mengenakan jas hujan, membawa payung atau sejenisnya._

(' _Tapi itu kan cuma pertanyaan biasa?_ ' batin Nagisa. Di luarnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepala mencatat cerita.)

" _Kamu mungkin yang terkuat di kelas ini," Itona berjalan mendekati Karma. Tangan dengan lancang ia julurkan memegang kepala, tidak mencengkram tapi menyiratkan kekuatan. Padahal sebenarnya dia cuma modus mau megang surai merah Karma. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Kamu lebih lemah dariku, jadi aku takkan membunuhmu."_

'Aku hanya akan mengapa-apakanmu _.'_

 _Kemudian Itona menjauh begitu saja, seolah-olah ia tidak habis mencondongkan badan melewati meja sehingga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Karma. Bocah berambut putih itu berlapangdada, berpura-pura tidak melihat wajah Karma dengan pipinya yang merona nyaris tak kasat mata._

 _Kakaknya? Itona lupa. Dasar tega._

"Naksir pada pandangan pertama... Suka yang begitu parah sampai lupa pada keluarga," ditulis oleh Nagisa.

.

.

 **2\. Reliable Class Rep: Isogai Yuuma**

Menemukan Isogai tidaklah susah, mengingat ketua kelas 3-E ini memiliki sepasang antena di kepala. Mendesaknya agar mengakui bahwa ia suka Karma serta awal mulanya-lah yang tidak mudah, tetapi Nagisa berhasil melakukannya.

Ia mengiming-imingi Isogai dengan potensi adanya royalti. Biarin, Rio nanti akan Nagisa poroti. Salah sendiri Nagisa yang disuruh menginvestigasi.

 _Malam hari. Isogai merasa lelah sekali. Habis bekerja_ part-time _jatah tiga orang yang terpaksa ia jabani sendiri karena dua rekan kerjanya itu tidak punya hati (mereka bolos kerja,_ FYI _), Isogai hanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali, makan malam lalu mandi. Terus bobok dengan tenang sampai pagi._

 _Tapi dewi Fortuna berkata lain. Memang susah hidup jadi orang miskin._

 _Hujan mengguyur tiba-tiba. Demi melindungi pucuknya, Isogai yang mendapati dirinya berada di jalan terbuka menghampiri depan sebuah_ konbini _dengan tergesa-gesa. Berniat menumpang sampai hujan reda._

 _Udah ujan, becek, gak ada ongkos buat naik ojek tidak peduli seberapa dalam Isogai merogoh kocek, karena dia kan memang bokek._

 _Brengsek._

(' _Isogai-_ kun _bisa ngumpat juga toh ternyata?_ ' Nagisa baru mengetahuinya. Rupanya investigasi bodoh ini berguna juga. Syukur-syukur Nagisa dapat bahan _blackmail_ yang luar biasa dan pulang-pulang ia mendadak kaya. Haha.)

 _Dua jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Hujan tidak juga reda. Isogai mulai putus asa. Ia mempertimbangkan pro dan kontra menerima undangan seorang tante-tante berbedak setebal gapura yang baru keluar dari_ konbini _untuk numpang mobilnya—tapi sebuah suara (terduga suara Maehara) yang tiba-tiba mampir ke telinga mengingatkan Isogai agar tidak membuang harga dirinya demi kenyamanan yang hanya sementara dan uang yang tidak seberapa._

 _Tapi ini udah dua jam lho, Maehara. Ia selesai bekerja—yang lebih mirip_ romusha _—pada jam tujuh malam, yang berarti sekarang sudah jam sembilan._ Ikemen _juga butuh makan. Perut Isogai sudah keroncongan._ Konbini _ini gak ada tester makanan._

 _Di saat itulah Karma datang, membawa motor dan berbalut jas hujan._

 _Ia bukan berniat tulus hendak menyelamatkan Isogai dari ancaman mati kelaparan di tengah hujan. Si surai merah hanya ingin pergi membeli makanan karena dia tinggal sendirian dan malas memasak walaupun hanya sebatas mi instan._

" _Isogai-_ kun _?" mata merkuri menatap penuh keingintahuan. Lebih baik dari rasa kasihan—yang begitu selalu membuat Isogai tidak nyaman. Untunglah Karma berjiwa preman tanpa perasaan._

" _Karma-_ kun _," Isogai tersenyum lemah dari posisinya meringkuk di jalan. Tapi ia tetap tampan._

 _Otak cerdas Karma memungkinkannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Isogai tanpa harus bertanya. Jadi setelah mendadahi ketua kelasnya, Karma melenggang masuk_ konbini _tanpa menolehkan kepala._

 _Yang benar saja! Sebegitu teganyakah dirimu, Karma?!_

 _Tidak, tentu saja Karma punya sisi baik juga—walaupun sisi baik itu muncul sejarang Comet Halley yang muncul 76 tahun sekali—buktinya, ia keluar tidak lebih dari lima belas menit setelahnya, satu kantung kresek berisi dua_ bento _dan sekotak besar susu stroberi diapit di dada. Khas gadis remaja imut berkacamata yang sedang membawa buku sekolah._

 _(Bukan, ini bukan mereferensi Okuda. Kan yang lagi difokusin Isogai Yuuma.)_

" _Isogai-_ kun _, anterin pulang dong," cetus Karma tiba-tiba, membuat Isogai melebarkan mata. "Aku gak bisa bawa ini sendirian. Itu di bagasi ada satu lagi jas hujan."_

 _Isogai bahagia. Kalaupun seandainya ia tidak suka pada Karma—dan waktu itu memang tidak—dia sudah akan memeluk Karma. Sekalipun harus mengantar Karma pulang ke rumahnya yang bertolak arah, setidaknya Isogai tidak harus menghabiskan malam seperti gelandangan._

" _Oke, Karma-_ kun _! E, eh?" Isogai kebingungan saat Karma menyodorkan kunci motornya._

" _Kamu yang nyetir," delik Karma. "Kamu nggak lihat aku bawa beginian?"_

 _Mengapa Karma tidak menaruh belanjaannya di bagasi saja, Isogai tidak kepikiran. Maklum otaknya lemot kurang asupan. Ia berakhir membonceng Karma di tengah hujan, gelap-gelapan berduaan. Pas sampai di kediaman Karma, dia diserahkan satu kotak_ bento _yang tadi dibeli si surai merah dan pinjaman motor pula._

" _Bayaran sewa ojek dadakan," adalah penjelasan singkat yang Karma berikan, plus seulas cengiran._

 _Entah karena diberi makanan atau ada lain alasan, mulai hari itu Isogai mulai menyimpan perasaan._

"Tapi kok aku ketahuan...!" Isogai mengerang.

"Pengamatan anak-anak perempuan tidak bisa diremehkan," Nagisa bergumam. Menulis di buku catatan, "Kisah cinta mekar di tengah hujan. Gelap-gelapan berduaan."

.

.

 **3\. Playboy: Maehara Hiroto**

' _...sedihnya, dideskripsikan cuma jadi_ playboy _doang. Itona-_ kun _dan Isogai-_ kun _mending ada pake kata sifat tambahan. Ini mah apaan._ '

Tentu saja hal itu tidak Nagisa katakan. Dia masih ngos-ngosan habis mencari Maehara selama nyaris sejam. Pecinta wanita (dan rupanya juga pemuda, kecuali dia berkilah cuma suka Karma yang artinya dia bukan lagi heteroseksual, tapi demiseksual—oke abaikan) kelas 3-E yang kini tengah harus Nagisa wawancara ternyata sering berkeliaran kemana-mana, mencari mangsa.

Untunglah saat Nagisa mulai bertanya, pemuda berambut biru itu mengungkap fakta bahwa Maehara rupanya sejenis Itona—mereka terbuka saat berhubungan dengan cinta. Sangat terbuka. Mungkin terbuka bukan hanya di jiwa, tapi juga di raga. Nagisa gak minat, ah.

 _Awal mula sukanya Maehara dengan Karma sangatlah sederhana. Ini adalah sesuatu yang acapkali coba dipraktekkan di_ shoujo manga _dengan tingkat keberhasilan berbeda-beda._

 _Cemburu buta._

 _Itulah yang membuat Maehara sadar ia naksir dengan Karma. Pada hari dimana ia mengetahui jati dirinya (?), Maehara sedang ngeceng di tengah kota. Mencari mangsa._

(' _Gila, teritorinya ada sampai keluar sekolah,_ ' Nagisa bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena ini masih jam sekolah, jadi Nagisa tidak perlu kelimpungan menyusul Maehara sampai ke sana. Nagisa kan tidak dapat biaya akomodasi dari Rio dan teman-teman _fujo_ -nya.)

 _Sayangnya perburuan Maehara hari itu tidak begitu berguna. Cewek-cewek yang ditemuinya pada berlevel enam ke bawah, padahal Maehara sudah level sembilan. Kan sayang bakat ngegombalnya disia-siakan._

 _Baru saat hendak beranjak pulang, sepasang mata tanpa sengaja bertubrukan._

 _Bukan, itu bukan mata merkuri Karma. Itu mata gelap milik seorang Sakakibara, saingannya sesama pecinta! Oh, pantesan aja, dari tadi Maehara gak dapet apa-apa. Semua yang lewat sudah disambet olehnya._

 _...atau itulah_ su'udzon _-nya Maehara, yang baru sadar bahwa ia salah setelah berderap mendekat dengan gagah. Karena tadi terhalang orang-orang, baru Maehara sadar kalau pemuda berambut_ karaage _—bukan,_ kariage _—itu tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Karma. Maehara terpaku di tempatnya, kemudian dia tertabrak orang dan berakhir nyusruk ke lantai di balik rak tempat memajang pakaian diskonan. Karena takut ketahuan, setelah meringis kesakitan Maehara hanya bertumpu pada lutut dan lengan layaknya hewan sambil mengintip Sakakibara dan sang teman._

 _Ia tidak sadar orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya heran._

" _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak kita masih kelas dua," ucap Sakakibara. Maehara mencibir tak percaya bualannya. Hah! Itu sih cuma level tiga! "Aku benar-benar sedih dan tak percaya saat kita kelas tiga, dan kau malah terpisah dengan kami di kelas buangan sana."_

 _Pfft... Dasar amatiran. Kalau mau menggombal, si penggombal harus mempertimbangkan perasaan yang digombalkan. Salah-salah, dia menyinggung yang digombalkan._

 _Eh tunggu, memangnya Karma dengan kelas 3-E gitu merasa sayang?_

 _Maehara membuang muka, tersenyum getir pada bayangannya di ubin yang seperti kaca._

" _Padahal aku sudah berharap kita bisa terus bersama. Bayangkan aku, kamu, dan si Koyama atau Seo kita biar buang saja, sebagai Lima Virtuoso Kunugigaoka."_

 _Haaah. Plis deh ah, baru juga... uh, 'pertemuan' pertama. Masa langsung masa depan dan angan-angan yang dibicarakan? Maehara yakin Sakakibara ini tipe yang menulis Ren Love InsertNameHere 4Ever, kemudian mencoret 4Ever-nya dengan berapa lama ia berpacaran._

" _Kepala sekolah juga sudah menawarimu kembali ke kelas 3-A, kan. Kenapa anak-anak 3-E itu tidak saja kamu tinggalkan-"_

 _BRAK._

 _Meja bergemeretak. Kemudian dua orang pemuda tersentak._

 _Duh, malunya. Padahal Maehara mau muncul dengan keren menggebrak meja sambil menegur Sakakibara, tapi ternyata Karma juga berpikiran sama. Wah, itu artinya Karma memang sayang dengan kelasnya!_

 _Tapi ya... Tangan mereka bersentuhan dan wajah mereka buru-buru dipalingkan, memalukan. Karma dan Maehara kembali kompak memelototi Sakakibara yang—_

 _Ooo tidak bisa. Enak saja momen memalukan mereka diabadikan kamera. Maehara menyambar ponsel yang dipakai Sakakibara sementara Karma membekap mulut dan menyeret pergi si pemuda entah kemana._

 _Ditinggal Karma, Maehara baru akan menghapus gambar saat ia tanpa sengaja mengamati foto tersebut dari segi estetika._

 _Kok... Karma... kelihatannya... manis ya?_

 _Kedutan mata dan keruh muka. Tapi tangan tetap mentransfer gambar dari ponsel Sakakibara ke miliknya._

 _Karma kembali lagi tidak lama setelahnya—tanpa Sakakibara. Hanya sebuah seringai seram yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan 'dia kauapakan?'. Karma lalu kembali duduk di kursi luar restoran tempat ia dan Sakakibara tadi berkencan... ralat,_ _ **mengadakan pertemuan**_ _, dan karena memang tidak ada kerjaan serta berniat menggombal yang baik dan benar, Maehara ikut mengistirahatkan badan. Kan sayang, kopinya Sakakibara masih panas dan belum diminum ketinggalan. Mending Maehara habiskan, seperti yang Isogai sahabatnya ajarkan, makanan minuman tidak boleh dibuang-buang._

 _Entah berapa jam terlewatkan dengan kedua pemuda itu terlibat dalam percakapan. Karma sesekali tertawa tanpa aura penjahatnya, dan Maehara jadi_ _ **benar-benar**_ _suka._

"Kisah cinta bagai plot _shoujo manga_ yang tidak terencana. Quote dari Maehara: Tawa Karma dapat mengalihkan dunia," tulis Nagisa. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar saat Maehara ganti bertanya;

"Kamu tau aku suka Karma darimana?"

.

.

 **4\. Delinquent: Terasaka Ryouma**

' _Lagi-lagi deskripsinya cuma satu kata... Biarin dah._ '

Nagisa mengibaskan lembaran uang. Terasaka menerima setelah sempat bimbang.

 _Karma, ya... Kata apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Karma?_

 _Preman muda. Setan berwujud manusia. Calon/pewaris mafia. Teror yang dapat menggoncang dunia._

 _...yang terakhir ngaco, ya. Agak gimana-gimana._

 _Terasaka sendiri tidak tahu kata apa yang akan digunakannya untuk mendeskripsikan Karma. Otaknya saja masih sulit memahami logika, apalagi yang butuh pemahaman macam sastra penuh cinta. Pemuda bongsor satu ini adalah tipe yang main hajar saja—baik secara maupun tidak secara harfiah._

 _Yang secara harfiah dilakukannya sudah sejak masih di SD, malah. Tidak heran karena perilakunya, di sekolah menengah pertama kini ia dihujat sebagai masyarakat sampah._

' _Reputasi' sebagai sampah itulah yang suatu hari mendamparkan Terasaka pada suatu masalah. Segerombolan preman anak sekolah tetangga merasa tidak terima akan keberadaan Terasaka di Kunugigaoka yang terkenal akan kecerdasan siswa-siswinya. Pendapat mereka, harusnya Terasaka satu sekolah dengan mereka. Tapi karena itu bukan fakta atau realita, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menghajar Terasaka._

" _Memangnya gue salah apa?!" bentak Terasaka pada surga. Kemudian sadar diri banyak dosa dan malu menutup muka. Lha, kok dia malah main cilukba._

 _Tindakan yang diambil para murid sekolah tetangga setelah keputusan mereka tidaklah sederhana; mereka dan murid-murid sekolah lainnya sepakat bekerjasama dan menyusun rencana. Sekalipun tidak serumit kasus-kasus di sebuah komik tentang detektif yang menciut 10 tahun lebih muda dan menyamarkan diri di rumah cewek(yang disukai)nya dengan sepasang kacamata, modus operandi para pemuda tersebut boleh membuat mereka bangga._

 _Terasaka berhasil disudutkan ke sebuah gang. Kalau saja Terasaka Karma gantikan, pasti cerita ini akan berujung_ rating _fanfiksi ini dinaikkan. Untung saja bukan._

 _Tidak mudah bagi Terasaka untuk mengalahkan segerombolan preman yang hobi mencela wanita karena bergosip tentang drama, padahal sendirinya sensi sama keberadaan Terasaka. Sang siswa Kunugigaoka harus berkali-kali meninggikan level kekuatan serta meng-_ unlock _jurus rahasia seperti pendekar di_ shounen manga _—walau tidak sampai muncul aura yang spontan mementalkan kancing dan menyobek lengan kemeja._

 _Dan wajar saja, ia nyaris kalah. Lawannya ada sebegitu banyak dan membawa tongkat kayu serta besi untuk menghajarnya, sedangkan ia hanya punya tenaga serta pengetahuan yang diberikan oleh Karasuma-_ sensei _guru olahraga, yang entah kenapa sangat handal menggunakan senjata (diduga guru olahraga ini sempat menjadi agen mata-mata)._

 _Apakah pertemuan Karma dan Terasaka akan seperti pertemuan si rambut merah dengan ketua kelas berantena, dimana kemunculan Karma disongsong layaknya malaikat penolak bala dikirimkan dari surga?_

 _...mungkin, kalau kamu ingin._

 _Karena bagi Terasaka, kemunculan Karma hanya berbuah hilangnya fokus sementara yang berlanjut dengan ia dijotos tepat di muka. Memang sih ia langsung refleks membanting pelakunya ke tanah, tapi itu lho malunya. Padahal sebelum melawan mereka, ia sudah berkoar-koar kalau mereka butuh satu dasawarsa sebelum bisa mendaratkan pukulan ke dirinya. Eh ini apa._

" _Oi, Karma_ teme _! Apa-apaan sih kau!"_

 _Karma mendelik dengan keberingasan seekor singa. Bagi si surai merah, situasinya jauh lebih berbahaya. Ia lari ke gang dan bersalto indah melompati selusin kepala karena ia..._

" _KYAAA~~~! ADA BANYAK YANG IMUT-IMUT DI SINI JUGAAA~~~!"_

 _...ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan_ okama _. Anda mungkin sudah akrab dengan arti kata_ okama _. Ya, benar, versi seramnya 'jebakan' dan cewek Thailand. Omong-omong, jejeritan di atas sudah diterjemahkan dari bahasa mereka yang... uh, menggemaskan?_

Well _, anugerah terselubung musibah. Para preman yang tadi hendak menghajar Terasaka tancap gas melarikan diri entah kemana. Terasaka melompati dinding di ujung gang, tanpa kepikiran menyusul Karma._

 _Bodohnya, ia_ _ **nyaris**_ _menimpa si surai merah yang ternyata tengah mengistirahatkan diri tepat di bawah. Terasaka terpaksa koprol di udara dan berguling-guling sejauh tiga meter di tanah. Dapat hadiah tepuk tangan dari Karma._

'Harga diri gua... _' Terasaka lelah. Ia mau ganti fanfiksi saja. Atau pulang ke rumah orangtua._

" _Haa~ Jadi tadi kau kenapa, Terasaka? Diajak main juga ya?" Karma mendadak bertanya, membuat Terasaka menaikkan alisnya—masih sambil telentang di jalan gang, seakan-akan ia sedang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari negeri Selatan. Karma malah ngidam ikan bakar._

" _Kau sendiri bagaimana ceritanya-" putaran bola mata, "-sampai dikejar-kejar seperti artis segala?"_

 _Karma terkekeh walau terlihat jelas ia masih lelah. "Bukan aku artisnya, tapi Nagisa. Tadi kami jalan-jalan berdua, lalu salah satu dari mereka ingin merekrut Nagisa. Kami lari berdua, tapi kecepatan Nagisa payah. Jadi kami tukar jaket dan kusembunyikan dia di tempat sampah, biar aku yang lari sampai para makhluk buas itu menyerah."_

 _Terasaka mendengus tertawa. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata si preman sekolah punya hati juga," ledek Terasaka._

" _Apanya—kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Nagisa tanpa menodongnya apa-apa?"_

" _Orang baik terus jadi orang baik, sana. Kan karena kau juga aku berhasil lolos tanpa banyak luka."_

" _Hoooi, kau ini tega. Eh tapi tadi melawan segitu saja kau tidak bisa? Hah, lucunya."_

" _Maaf-maaf ya, yang harus diselamatkan di fanfiksi_ Guru Gurita Gegana _itu siapa?"_

" _ITU KAN TUNTUTAN NASKAH."_

" _YA UDAH SIH SELOW AJA, GUA JUGA SAMA."_

 _Setelah saling berseru membela harga diri sampai mempertaruhkan pita suara, keduanya tertawa-tawa menatap senja._

"Menjalani hidup penuh adrenalin yang serupa, berlanjut menikmati _sunset_ berdua," Nagisa menulis secepat yang ia bisa dan membungkuk berterimakasih pada Terasaka, sebelum menyisihkan diri ke tempat tersembunyi untuk menyeka airmata. Hati Nagisa terenyuh mengingat pengorbanan Karma saat mereka dihadang para _okama_. Mana Karma benar-benar tak menagihnya apa-apa seperti yang pemuda bersurai merah itu katakan pada Terasaka. Nagisa sayang Karma!

...seperti teman. _No homo, man_.

.

.

 **5\. Kind Upperclassman: Chiba Ryuunosuke**

' _Hah?_ Senpai _dari mana?_ ' Nagisa cengok menatap daftarnya. Sejak kapan pula itu Chiba jadi _senpai_ mereka? Wong sama-sama di kelas 3-E juga. Auranya emang sih dewasa... Malah mukanya aja kayak protagonis _game_ dewasa. Ups, lain cerita.

Chiba susah dicari juga. Padahal poninya hanya menutup mata. Nagisa hampir menyerah saat Rio tiba-tiba mengirim pesan ke ponsel Nagisa, berupa _email_ dan nomor ponsel Chiba. Nagisa nyaris membanting ponselnya. KENAPA GAK DARI AWAL ELO KASIH NOMOR SEMUANYA BIAR GUA GAK SUSAH?!

Huff, sabar, Nagisa. Kamu OOC parah.

Beres mengkontak Chiba, menemukan orangnya, dan menandatangani kontrak tertulis tentang bagaimana Chiba berhak menolak ada bagian yang tidak boleh ditayangkan media—buset, dikiranya wawancara ini apa—mulailah pemuda dengan poni menutup mata tersebut bercerita.

 _Rasa suka Chiba pada Karma terbilang masih muda. Ia suka pada Karma sejak festival yang kelas 3-E datangi di akhir liburan musim panas untuk mendukung wali kelas mereka bekerja._

 _Sehabis di-_ ban _dari stan tembak, Chiba ingin pulang karena sudah menang banyak. Hadiah-hadiah yang dimenangkannya ia taruh dalam sebuah tas olahraga._

Cue _jambret yang melesat bersama hasil kemenangan Chiba. Yang dijambret hanya bisa ternganga._

 _Yang benar saja! Jambret apaan ini tidak_ mainstream _sangat! Yang biasanya jadi korban jambretan kan tas tangan perempuan?!_

 _Mungkin dikiranya tas olahraga Chiba berisi uang rampokan. Mungkin rupa-rupa Chiba dianggap mencurigakan._

 _Yah, apa yang bisa Chiba lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan ia mengambil senapan dari stan dan melumpuhkan—_

 _Tunggu sebentar. Itu ada senapan_ _ **dilempar**_ _._

 _Pas terkena pelaku penjambretan. Langkah kaki meloncat ke depan, sok imut bak anak perempuan, dan begitu Chiba memfokuskan pandangan, ia mendapati Karma mengacungkan tas Chiba penuh kemenangan._

" _Chiba-_ kun _, bagi-bagi ya hadiahnya~"_

" _...silakan."_

 _Apa lagi yang mau Chiba katakan? Jangan? Hadiah yang ia menangkan juga cuma apaan._

 _Karena tidak ada kerjaan, ia menemani Karma main petasan—tentu saja agak jauh dari stan, takut ada kecelakaan. Tadi saja mereka sudah buru-buru melarikan diri saat melihat petugas keamanan._

 _Selain main petasan, Karma juga sibuk memeriksa hasil 'rampasan' karena ia minta dibagi sebagian. Chiba hanya memperhatikan, dan sekali refleks memegang pinggang (tindakan yang disesalkannya sekarang, ingin mengulang dengan benar dan perlahan seperti dengan orang tersayang) Karma saat si surai merah tidak ngeh di belakangnya ada petasan. Chiba kan bukan bajingan._

" _Ne, ne, Chiba-_ kun _, menurutmu ini cocok buatku gak?"_

 _Chiba menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dari awal memeriksa hadiah, Karma berulangkali berkomentar kalau ini atau itu cocok untuk dirinya atau Chiba—akibatnya sekarang poninya dihiasi selusin jepitan yang iseng Karma pasangkan. Setidaknya jepitan itu keren bergambar One P*nch Man..._

 _Memangnya ada yang begituan?_

 _Tapi saat mendongak, Chiba seketika terbelalak._

 _Karma tengah memakai sebuah bando putih berhiaskan_ halo _—lingkaran kesucian—malaikat. Dan ia tampak begitu memikat. Chiba tercekat._

 _Begitulah awal mula cintanya yang terlambat._

"Libur musim panas berakhir di hari sebuah cinta lahir," Nagisa tampak ingin bersyair. Dan sempat terpikir, ' _Itu bandonya masih disimpan sama Karma gak ya?_ '

.

.

 **6\. Princely Student Council President: Asano Gakushuu**

"..."

Matilah Nagisa. Gimana caranya ini ketos mau dia wawancara? Di mata seorang Asano Gakushuu, Nagisa rakyat jelata—bukan siapa-siapa. Beda dengan Karma yang, ibarat kata, anak bangsawan yang bisa saja dinikahkan dengan anak raja, cuma karena tingkah lakunya yang tidak mengikuti tata krama, ditendang dari tahta dan diasingkan untuk menyesali perbuatannya di kalangan rakyat jelata.

(Padahal di sana dia justru makin berulah. Kalo gak diawasin kan Karma memang bakal makin banyak bertingkah. Ini mah kasihan rakyat jelatanya, gak salah tapi kena musibah.)

Karena Nagisa tidak bisa melakukan pemerasan atau sekadar membuat jebakan, terpaksalah Asano dihadapinya terang-terangan. Dihampirinya ruang OSIS meskipun gemetaran.

Lho, kenapa dia jadi semangat? Padahal di awal ogah-ogahan sangat? Sekarang malah minat. Situ sehat?

Gak, Nagisa gak sehat. Batinnya juga gak kuat. Dia hanya punya tekad. Kalau setelah ini hidup Nagisa tamat, ia akan menghantui Rio seumur hidupnya biar gadis pirang itu kualat.

"Tapi gimana caranya ngebujuk Asano- _kun_ untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Karma...?" tanya Nagisa entah pada siapa, memutar otak sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"..."

Nagisa menerobos ruangan, layar ponsel tampak depan diacungkan. Asano Gakushuu dengan diam memperhatikan. Tiga detik kemudian, seluruh personel OSIS ditendang keluar.

"Asano- _kun_! Itu tadi foto Karma- _kun_ , kan! Kumohon perlihatkan! Kita kan teman!"

Maaf-maaf nih, Sakakibara. Segalanya adil dalam cinta dan perang.

"Sialan!"

Umpatan dari luar diabaikan. Nagisa mulai keringatan, tapi dengan Asano di depan, ia tidak berani mengambil saputangan.

Omong-omong perihal fotonya, Nagisa mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Karma, tidak mengomeli si jahil satu itu karena telah membuat ponsel Nagisa jadi nista. Diam-diam Karma pernah mengambil _selfie_ dengan ponsel Nagisa, dan itu bukan _selfie_ biasa. Itu _selfie_ Karma tengah mandi busa menutupi dada, tapi tetap menyuguhkan tulang belikat nan menggoda.

Berkat Karma, Asano bersedia diwawancara, meskipun kontrak yang kali ini harus ditandatangani Nagisa kanjinya begitu susah sampai ia harus menyewa pengacara.

 _Kronologis rasa suka Asano pada Karma agak sulit ditetapkan. Kurang-lebih karena si rambut jingga baru menyadari perasaannya belakangan. Tapi soal fakta bahwa Karma itu sebenarnya menawan, itu Asano sudah sering dengar dari cerocosan Sakakibara sang teman._

 _Jadi mungkin tidak benar bahwa Asano menyukai Karma pada pandangan pertama—seperti cerita Itona. Bukan juga saat dibantu seperti Isogai karena kapan pula Karma mau baik-baikin anak kelas 3-A, deket-deket aja ogah. Bukan juga saat menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ia berakhir terpesona layaknya Maehara, Terasaka, ataupun Chiba. Cerita Asano beda._

 _Ia menyadari rasa sukanya pada Karma di akhir masa mereka karantina pas olimpiade matematika._

(Iya, di _canon_ gak ada. Saya juga gak tau di Jepang ada masa karantina olimpiade begini atau nggak. Biarin aja.)

 _Masa karantina yang harus dijalani Asano dan Karma dahsyatnya gak kira-kira. Setiap hari mereka berhadapan dengan rumus matematika yang amit-amit susahnya, dari pagi-pagi buta sampai, kalau keasyikan mengerjakan soal, pagi hari berikutnya bagai orang insomnia. Satu-satunya alasan Asano masih rela menutup mata adalah karena ia dipaksa sang ayah. Atau begitulah mulanya._

 _Karma menjadi alasan kedua. Si rambut merah menolak menghabiskan setiap detiknya bercumbu dengan rumus matematika tanpa melirik dunia maya. Jadilah Asano terpaksa memanfaatkan waktu luangnya mengistirahatkan kepala._

 _Tapi tetap saja, jam tidurnya jauh dari kata mencukupi bagi remaja biasa. Tidak heran jika pada satu hari, Asano merasa tidak bisa mengontrol kaki dan terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke kamar mandi, hanya untuk tanpa sengaja tersandung kaki sendiri._

 _Ia_ _ **tidak**_ _jatuh ke pelukan Karma, tapi justru tanpa sengaja meng-_ kabedon _-nya. Lengan yang refleks Asano julurkan untuk menyeimbangkan badan, tidak tahunya membuat ia memerangkap Karma yang entah mengapa sedang bersandar di tengah jalan. Mereka bertatapan. Terus Asano pingsan dan membuat Karma yang tertimpa jadi gelagapan._

(Bagian yang ini tidak boleh diterbitkan.)

 _Klise sekali, bukan? Setelah melakukan penggagahan_ (kata ini tolong diganti dengan kata yang bisa lebih diterima segala usia) _barulah Asano tersadar._

 _Sakakibara hanya bisa menangisi cintanya yang dilarang (bukan terlarang), menyirami jamur dan lumut di sudut ruangan dengan airmata yang bercucuran. Sungguh kasihan._

"Terlibat dalam adegan penuh rasa secara tidak sengaja... Ketua OSIS yang demam cinta," Nagisa mencatat, lalu _ojigi_ dan undur diri secepat kilat.

Asano terlambat coretmenyiksacoret menanyai Nagisa bagaimana si surai biru bisa mendapatkan foto Karma yang, uh... sedemikian rupa.

.

.

"Dan... INI UDAH SEMUA?! AKHIRNYA! TERIMA KASIH, DEWA!"

Nagisa sembah sujud di tengah lapangan—dalam pikiran. Diberikannya laporan pada Rio dan gadis-gadis kelas 3-E yang tampak kegirangan. Setelah puas menerima terimakasih, tawaran traktiran _sushi_ lagi (kali ini ia lebih curiga dalam menyikapi, waspada nanti kembali diminta menginvestigasi), Nagisa menghabiskan sisa hari dengan senyum _kawaii_ yang merekah sampai ke pipi.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Haiya! Fanfiksi ini bener-bener cuma untuk memuaskan hati saya. Gak taunya udah segini aja panjangnya. Yang Asano dan Itona entah kesedikitan atau yang lain yang kepanjangan :'v Padahal kalo masih kurang panjang, saya mau tambahin Koro- _sensei_ juga (beliau bukan mantan pembunuh bayaran, 'cuma' jenius yang hobi berkostum gurita). _By the way_ , ini saya _publish_ pas masih puasa gak apa-apa, ya? '-';

 **~Omake~**

 _Elo bilang ini buat iseng aja. Rio Nakamura. Tanggungjawabmu mana._

Ritsu rupanya juga seorang _fujoshi_. Yang sama sekali tidak menghormati atau bahkan mengakui eksistensi privasi. Hasil investigasi Nagisa diterbitkannya di situs Kunugigaoka tidak resmi. Belum sejam terlewati, sudah dibaca semua siswi, tertular ke siswa pada pagi hari.

Nagisa hampir-hampir tidak berani masuk kelas hari ini. Ia sudah berimajinasi diikat di kursi dengan para anggota harem Karma mengelilingi, terus dia dihajar sampai setengah mati. Belum lagi Karma sendiri—bagaimana Nagisa sampai hati menatapnya nanti?

...mudah saja, ternyata. Karma mengira seluruh artikel yang sebenarnya fakta itu hanya rekayasa semata.

"Benar-benar deh—mereka ini dibayar berapa, sampai rela dinistakan segala?" Karma tertawa. Di sampingnya, Nagisa juga hanya ikut tertawa. Padahal dalam hatinya, ' _Karma-_ kun _ternyata gak peka sekali, ya._ '

"Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar mau buat parodi harem murni, kurang lengkap loh artikel ini," lanjut Karma. Nagisa tidak bisa tidak melebarkan mata.

UDAH ADA ENAM BUAH, KAMU MASIH BELUM PUAS JUGA, KARMA?!

"Di sini gak ada _osananajimi_. Genre harem itu butuh _osananajimi_. Minimal teman pertama, deh."

"H, hah?"

"Yah... Ada aja sih genre harem yang gak pakai teman masa kecil, tapi aku suka _osananajimi_. Yang pertama yang menang."

Karma menjelaskan. Nagisa mendengarkan.

Si surai biru lalu tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Karma- _kun_ , aku duluan ke kelas ya."

"Ya, ya~ Hati-hati diserang di jalan, Nagisa."

Punggung Nagisa bergidik sebentar memikirkan adanya kemungkinan skenario seperti yang Karma katakan, tapi tidak berputar melihat ke belakang. Kalau saja itu Nagisa lakukan, ia pasti tercengang.

Karena Karma menatap punggungnya sambil menyilangkan lengan dan bergumam; "Nagisa ternyata gak peka sekali, ya. Aku mesti ngekode gimana lagi coba. Udah nyelametin dari kejaran _okama_ , udah nyelundupin _selfie_ super seksi ke ponselnya... Kamu mau jadi _uke_ selamanya atau gimana, hah?"

Balik arah. Karma mendadak emoh sekolah. Ia mau bolos saja...

...atau itulah niat mulianya sebelum mendapati enam orang pemuda yang, karena tuntutan naskah, tengah mejeng di belakang dirinya. Masing-masing pemuda menampakkan wajah yang membuat si surai merah ingin mengambil langkah dan ngacir meninggalkan sekolah.

"Jadi, kamu ternyata suka sama Nagisa ya, Karma?"


End file.
